Out of Class
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Set in Victorian England. Ryou is high class boy who is engaged to a rich estate owner whom he has never seen. Then one day in Norfolk, he meets with Bakura, a dirty coal miner, and has a forbidden love with him... BakuraXRyou. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ryou Bakura is called Ryou Florence here to avoid confusion.

**Out of Class**

**Chapter One**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

"Ryou! Your mother and father have requested your presence in the downstairs parlour." Jeeves, the loyal butler, informed the young master Ryou.

"Oh, but Jeeves! I've nearly finished this scale model of Henry VIII's very own Mary Rose, with my personal touches of course."

"It's important Master Ryou." Stated Jeeves, "Very well."

He walked down the white marble stairs in the white-washed walls of Florence Manor. He passed the many banisters showing their family's past, originating from the exotic lands of Japan. Soon he reached the wonderfully decorated parlour, full of memorabilia and prizes.

"Ah yes Ryou, as you know you have always been a great help to the community in providing entertainment and your presence at the parties we've held. For this we would like to reward you by letting you roam along the streets of Norfolk, free to interact and trade as you please." His mother proudly declared

"Thank you mother! Thank you father!" If he were a normal boy he would have hugged his parents, however as an upper class child he was taught it unreasonable.

He ran joyfully to his room, grabbing his bodice and pantaloons, and began to change. Once finished, he was escorted into a horse-driven cart by Jeeves and they began their trip towards the less fortunate areas of Norfolk. Along the way he saw children of the same age, playing football in the mud and stealing from the various stalls. He saw the cobbled roads turning into unmanaged dirt roads which are used by all of the society.

Once they reached the city centre, Ryou quickly got off in giddiness and excitement. He ran towards each and every stall he saw, observing all the candles, clothes, fish, crafts...etc. But then a huge rush of people came down from the coal mines, south of the city, and managed to separate Ryou and Jeeves. He was pushed to and fro because of the rushing miners and ended up falling down in a narrow ally.

"You' all right mate?" A tall, dark figure held out his dirty hands and offered Ryou help. Ryou accepted the help and once up he saw the beautiful, very white-blue haired face of Bakura. He had cute sapphire eyes and, though it was covered in soot and dirt, his pale white skin glimmered and filled Ryou with delight. "Did you get hurt?"

"N-no just a bruise here and there..." but he knew that wasn't all, his leg was broken in the fall and a small patch skin was ripped off with friction; he didn't tell Bakura as he didn't want him to be in too much trouble. But Bakura wasn't stupid; he noticed the limp straight away and insisted that Ryou was to come with him to his small apartment until he was healed.

Bakura's apartment was small and damp, but Ryou ignored this completely and was concentrating on how cute and beautiful Bakura was. His strong, muscular arms helped Ryou limped to a chair and Bakura quickly bandaged the big cut and elevate the legs to prevent blood circulating in to the leg and cause pain. He was comforting and heavenly, his handsome white hair shimmered because of the blazing sun through the window, his thin yet muscular body sliced the air as he moved around.

Ryou knew this was wrong, but it felt so perfect with Bakura, he was crude, rough and a much lower down the social class yet still handsome and better than any girls of his valour and class. He stayed there for the night, knowing his parents would be rather cross, and slept beside Bakura (there was only one bed). He didn't realise it, but he snuggled tightly next to Bakura and soon fell asleep in the warmth comfort of Bakura's chest.

Morning

Ryou awoke from the best sleep of his life and found Bakura still beside him, innocently sleeping. **Yes! It's not a dream!**

Bakura looked so angelic fast asleep, Ryou couldn't help but to run his fingers through his spiky, white hair and was greeted by the sickening smell of coal, which didn't deter him at all. And then he felt something deep in his heart, something he never felt for a girl, it was a feeling of paradise and this feeling kept pushing him. At first he tried to ignore it but he soon gave into it and kissed Bakura on the lips. At first he found no reply save the soft, moist lips on the pale white face but was then greeted by longue, warm tongue licking at his lips. Ryou responded by embracing the tongue with his own and licked wildly at one both knew they were in love...

But then suddenly, the door was broken down and in came in Jeeves, "MASTER RYOU! BY OUR LORD JESUS CHRIST, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Class**

**Chapter Two**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Wednesday morning

_But then suddenly, the door was broken down and in came in Jeeves, "MASTER RYOU! BY OUR LORD JESUS CHRIST, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" _

Ryou quickly split apart from Bakura, trying to hide what they have just done and the shame of it. The two lovers went to separate ends of the bed and averted their eyes so they wouldn't look at each other. "Ah! Jeeves... ummm... this is... ummm... Bakura! He helped me up yesterday when I became injured; he's also been keeping me... comfortable at night because I have broken my leg." Ryou confusedly stuttered

"Well, I'll make sure this... _young gentleman_ receives money for his help but your parents are worried sick! They wish your return right now!"

"Can Bakura come with us? He lives in this rather damp and uncomfortable apartment! He doesn't deserve this; he just _has_ to stay with us!" Ryou reasoned

"No, no... It's ok Ryou, I don't mind... I've been living like this since I was only a little baby."

"Well, we _must_ respect your friend's 'request'; come now! Your parents are anxiously waiting back at the manor!" Jeeves tried his hardest to avoid bringing such a bad influence back to the manor. He knew this would be very unwise especially with the marriage arrangements.

"Very well then! Don't worry Bakura, I promise we'll meet again..."

Ryou was about to give a goodbye kiss to Bakura, one last wonderful kiss, but Jeeves hurried him off, in worry their relationship might go further than what two men should share. And once out of the apartment Ryou wrote on the misty window: I Love Y... But then Jeeves only grabbed him more vigorously now and dragged him to the horse and cart.

"Promise me this, master Ryou, please do not mention the events of this morning to your parents. They will not like their only son to go against the basic rules of society, first made by our lord Jesus. And do not forget your engagement (1) to Lady Téa of Gardner Hall, she is a fine lady and you are both equally matched." Jeeves requested desperately

"Yes, yes..." Ryou completely ignored his butler's comments and was focusing only on Bakura. His dreamy, white, spiky hair, his earth-brown eyes and his pale, white skin. Ryou day dreamed of the two spending time together on the tall, white cliffs of Dover or sitting by the sparkling lakes of the Lake District. He imagined them sitting in a gold-patterned black gondola sailing down the waterways of Venice under the blazing sun of the Italian weather and having a romantic picnic.

He was so deep in his daydream that he did not realise they had arrived at Florence Manor where his parents were waiting impatiently in front of the giant oak doors protecting the house within. "Oh dear Ryou! We were so worried about you! Promise us you will never run off like that!" His mother rarely ever sounded this sincere and concerned never mind the giant warm hug! He returned the hug still half in his day dream and slightly sad because he missed Bakura.

"Don't worry mother, I was taken good care of by a boy of my age, working in the coal mines and living alone." He limped inside and sat on a cushioned seat.

"What's wrong with your leg? Is it injured? Jeeves? JEEVES, call a doctor! Oh Ryou have you eaten? Have you slept?"...

In the evening

Ryou's parents sat down on two ornately-decorated, cushioned armchairs whilst he sat on a much plainer armchair in the parlour. "I hope you are ready for Friday, we have planned this tea party for months and we have invited all our friends and have prepared a banquet fit for Her Majesty herself!" his mother bragged "And we have also invited your fiancée, Lady Téa of Gardner Hall. And your father and I have decided you may invite your street urchin friend, what's his name..."

"Bakura, father, Bakura..."

"Yes, yes him! He deserves to come here as he helped _our_ son. Just make sure he doesn't wear any tatty street clothes, if you must get him something from the tailors."

"Thank you so much father, mother! I shall go straight away and find him!"

"No, you must rest, you can find him in the morning."

Ryou then rushed to his large bedroom and lay down on the four-poster bed covered in golden coloured sheets and with blood-red cushions, freshly stuffed with swan's feathers. He fell asleep straight away, too excited to wait for morn to come.

Thursday Morning

Ryou rushed out of his bed, quickly changing into a new pair of pantaloons and a bodice and ran towards the cart where Jeeves awaited him. He spared no time talking, he ordered the driver to go at maximum speed. Once near Bakura's apartment Ryou got off giddily and began to calm himself down and gained some composure. He softly knocked on the rotten door and was greeted by the piercing blue eyes of his lover. Without a thought he leaned in for a kiss. Their warm, soft lips met once again and their tongues embraced. Bakura held Ryou at a slight angle, as though they were doing the tango, and kissed even more passionately, eyes fluttering and hearts warming...

Later that day, Ryou brought Bakura to the finest tailors of the South-East and had him fitted for a smart yet sexy suit ready for Friday. Then for the rest of the day the two spent time alone, wondering about the high-streets of Norfolk. Once Bakura was well presented they drove back to the manor to introduce him to Ryou's parents.

They were alone in the cart so they began to talk about their lives and how they came to be, but they never spoke of their love, afraid they might taboo it by accident. The only sign of love being expressed was a warm snuggle and kiss on the cheeks...

...

(1) Ryou and Téa aren't publically and officially engaged; their parents were planning for Ryou to propose to Téa at the tea party, in front of all their friends.

Just to say most of the facts in this chapter are correct and were present in the Victorian age; e.g. the Lake District is a real place in England and four-poster beds were a big fashion then.

Review and I'll update soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of Class**

**Chapter Three**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Friday, the day of the tea-party

After greeting all the guests, Ryou and Bakura walked around the large, well-kept garden around Florence Manor. The sun was high in the sky, watching all down below. The flowers all bloomed in the wondrous weather while the freshly-cut grass becoming a healthy, fresh green. Everyone wore white and made them look like angels walking around paradise, the garden. The only one to not wear white was Bakura, who was wearing a tight black suit with a red tie and white shirt. This made him look even more perfect and angelic, all his best curves exposed from the tight clothes and made Ryou fantasise about both of them.

The two walked together, hand in hand, observing the beautiful roses and bluebells grown in the shape of hearts and had a sweet aroma lingering above them. Then they found a small, white bench, isolated from view, under a large oak tree, there they sat down together. They remained silent, snuggled close and comfortably. Ryou rested his head on Bakura's broad, muscular shoulders and he left it there, tranquil and happy to be with his love. Bakura kissed Ryou's head gently to comfort him and placed his hands around Ryou and held him closely.

The birds were chirping and singing on the branches of the giant oak. Some were in a bird fountain, showering and bathing in the water. The air was sweet and fresh and filled the lovers' lungs. There were butterflies fluttering around them playing with their friends. Bakura slowly held his finger out and small, pink and orange butterfly landed on his finger. He then slowly carried the butterfly in front of Ryou who gently stroked it. It then flew off and left the two bemused by the fragile thing, fluttering away. They then hugged harder and Ryou leaned in for a kiss.

"Master Ryou!" Jeeves announced, trying to avoid noticing the kiss, "You're parents would like you to go and speak with your fiancée."

The two boyfriends got up and started to walk off towards Lady Téa when Jeeves stopped them. "Just Master Ryou... You may walk around freely Master Bakura but I have something to discuss with you."

"I'll see you soon..." Ryou gave Bakura a kiss on the cheeks and walked off.

"What is it Jeeves?"

"Remember your place Bakura! You are a street urchin and therefore must not talk freely to our guests. And remember, Master Ryou is engaged! You may not affiliate with him as you have been or you _will_ be punished."

Near a white gazebo

"Ah, hello darling! I say, isn't it such a wonderful day?" Téa held Ryou's hand and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, I guess so..." Ryou uninterestedly replied "How is your mother? Last I heard she was fatally ill!"

"She's recovering, thank the lord, how has my lovely bunny been?"

"I'm... happy. I managed to finish my scale model of the Mary Rose; you'll be pleased to know. It took me months to carefully paint it and it took a whole year trying to place it in a bottle."

Téa impatiently pushed Ryou to a bush and got close... very close. Their bodies were together and their warmth making a pleasant seal around them. She licked her lips seductively and went in for a pleasurable kiss. But he carefully pushed her away, "What are you doing?! We're not married yet!"

"Don't tell me you're the naughty boy I used to kiss..." she sarcastically whimpered "What is the point of life without a bit of adventure?"

She went in again, this time much quicker, and landed a sexy, naughty kiss, licking away at his moist lips, her eyes quivering in pleasure and her hands wondering around his virgin body. But once again he just pushed her away gently but trying to remain _interested_ in her. "Playing hard to get are we? Well we'll undoubtedly have much fun after we're married..."

Téa then ran her thin fingers through his snow-white hair when Jeeves whispered in his ear. "It's time for you to ask her..."

Ryou led Téa to the white, ornately decorated gazebo. He stood in front of Bakura whilst she stood in front of her brother, Joey, and then they got everyone's attention. "Friends, family! We have invited you today to, not only to enjoy the food and this rare British weather, but for this..." He kneeled in front of her and brought out a black box; he opened it and inside lay a diamond encrusted, 24-karat gold ring. He froze for a second, thinking wisely on the life awaiting him and made his decision. He swiftly turned around on his left knee and looked in awe at Bakura. "Bakura, my sweet, sweet Bakura, will you marry me?"

...


	4. Chapter 4

I used the word bitch in this chapter and would like to say it was used as an insult, normally referring to a female dog so yes it's historically factual.

**Out of Class**

**Chapter Four**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

"_Bakura, my sweet, sweet Bakura, will you marry me?_

Gasps and shouts of disgust echoed through the astonished crowd. Then one brave soul shouted, "HAHAHA! Very funny! You were always a joking lad weren't you Ryou?" Silence followed as the guests discussed the possibility of it. Soon a huge wave of laughter came though Téa remained frozen from the huge shock.

"NO, NO!! I MEAN IT! Bakura, will you marry me?" Ryou shouted powerfully at them

"Oh Ryou... Of course I will... I love you..." Bakura replied, kissing Ryou comfortably on the lips.

The crowd grew fiercer and much angrier. There were shouts of abuse and threats, wrongness and disgust. Then a fight began in the centre of the crowd, one man asked why it was wrong and was subsequently hit in the face by an old military man. Soon the fight became larger and larger that everyone in the gazebo was then silently rushed off by the bride and groom's parents, unnoticed by the occupied audience.

Once well out of sight, by a large, ancient yew, Ryou's parents stared angrily and sternly at their only heir, breathing heavily and fists nearly clenched. "RYOU! FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" His father yelled with extreme rage

"Well... I love him, father..." Ryou timidly replied

"LOVE HIM?! MEN ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LOVE _OTHER_ MEN! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY AND I WILL, PERSONALLY, DEAL WITH YOUR PUNISHMENT." His father furiously shouted

"But I lo..."

"NO! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU ARE BANNED FROM COMING OUT UNTIL YOU MARRY TÉA AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM SEEING THIS RIFTRAFT OR YOU SHALL BE DISINHERITED AND EXILED FROM OUR ESTATE!"

"But..."

"NOW!!!!!" He called forward several guards to roughly escort Bakura off the premises.

Ryou was escorted to his room by Jeeves who, when Ryou's parents, could no longer see gave him a fatherly hug to comfort him. Ryou cried and cried, tears flooding down his red cheeks and making all his clothes wet. Once in his room, Ryou threw himself onto the bed, grabbing a lacy cushioned pillow to cry sorrowfully on.

He was in deep anger and sadness, punching at the wall and throwing everything around like a heart-broken teenager. Then a quiet knock on the door appeared and was somehow heard by Ryou, even though he was making so much noise with his rage and anger. "Bugger off!" he shouted

"Please good sir, let me talk." Téa anxiously replied "I respect your love for Bakura and, though I am still in love with you and rather sorrowful, am willing to help thee as best as one could, for a small price of course."

"I don't need your help, bitch!" he bitterly yelled and threw a pillow at her

She sniffed at the pillow, smelling his sexy, beautiful aroma, without Ryou noticing. "Are you sure dear Ryou?" she seductively enquired "I was sure you wanted to see your lover again..."

"Bakura? Is he here? Where is he? BAKURA?" he hopingly wondered

"No, he's not here... But I can guarantee you contact with him and possibly meeting him."

"H-how? My parents said they will read all letters and messages I may receive..."

"Has the mighty sun fried your brain dearest Ryou? _I_ shall deliver the letters to you, personally. I will visit often and pretend to be slowly getting us back together when actually I bring you his letters and him your letters..." she confidently offered. "But you said with a small price..." he cleverly noticed. "You can have all my services and advantages for one small, innocent kiss on the lips. I ask for nothing more and if you agree I will gladly be your secret messenger."

"But I love Bakura... He's my only love, you know that..."

"I never said you had to do it with love, just one innocent kiss, and I swear none of this will be mentioned to Bakura or anyone else. And before you reject my offer, consider all the gains you get for one tiny gain for me... You can still be in touch with him, still have a relationship and undetected for one small kiss to me."

He gave no reply for several minutes as he was deciding on his actions. "Very well..."

She therefore wasted no time in kissing him. She landed her soft, warm, tasty lips on his smooth, sexy lips. She prodded her tongue straight into his wet mouth, licking wildly at what she found. She held his head tightly and kept it close to her and when she was sure she slid one hand down his spine and hugged him tightly.

Ryou was overwhelmed by her sheer passion and fierce kiss and let his guard down for one second. Téa noticed this right away and pushed him gently yet roughly onto the soft, comfortable four-poster where she continued to seduce him even more...


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of Class**

**Chapter Five**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

_Ryou was overwhelmed by her sheer passion and fierce kiss and let his guard down for one second. Téa noticed this right away and pushed him gently yet roughly onto the soft, comfortable four-poster where she continued to seduce him even more..._

She wildly ruffled his hair, kissing him even harder whilst her eyes fluttering closed. Then she let her hands wonder around his warm, smooth body until she reached his nether regions. She rubbed at it and found a stiffened lump which she massaged; this made Ryou bite his lips under the pleasure. But then he managed to escape her kiss, "LADY TÉA! CONSTRAIN YOURSELF!"

"Calm down dear Ryou, they're gone..." she carefully looked behind her and saw the closed door slightly opened. "Forgive me for my actions; your parents were watching us, to be certain. Now then, back to my offer..."

"My parents were watching?! Well then that explains your behaviour, but must you have been so passionate?"

"Yes, I apologise for that, I was slightly too... affectionate." She sarcastically joked

"Anyways, I accept your offer and if you do well I might consider giving you another kiss..." he calmly replied

Her heart now filled with anxiety and excitement "Well that's very generous of you, now I must depart as my mother is ill with worry. I bid you gentle goodbye's dear sir." She nobly stated

"As do I... And Téa," she looked around at him as she was departing his rather large room "I'm in deep gratitude and hope we can remain good friends."

"I'm sure we shall..." then she left elegantly, with one small tear hanging from her brown eye.

An hour later

Ryou's well-satisfied parents came in to his room, much more boastful and unashamed as they were at the gazebo. They hid this from him to avoid explaining to him why they were eavesdropping, though any soul could see it in their glimmering eyes.

"How was your little... _talk_ with Lady Téa?" his mother sneakily enquired

"It was very... _productive_, if you will." He cleverly lied

"Well, your mother and I have decided this whole marriage situation was too quick, we had to let you get to know her first. And we understand your earlier cry-for-attention and so your punishments have been lifted, though you are still banned from seeing that horrid little thing."

He was about to reply but his parents only left his room and him in joy and giddiness. Once he was sure they were no longer listening in, he sat at his study table and began to write a love letter to Bakura.

_Dear sweet Bakura,_

_As I write this letter, it has only been two hours for me, yet I still miss you. As you have probably found out, this letter was delivered to you, courtesy of Lady Téa, who will be our secret messenger from now on. She will come to my house every time I ask her to and pretend to be seducing me. Worry not it is only acting and she will actually be delivering my letters to you and yours to mine. _

_This is a one-profit deal and she only does this as a favour for a friend. If word every reaches you of our renewed love then it will be false. I look forward to your letter and hope we shall meet once more my love._

_Love,_

_Ryou Florence_

Ryou placed it in an envelope and sealed it with a wax heart. He then proceeded to place this letter under his cushions. He left them there and went outside to make good use of the little time the rare British sun had until it would soon slumber and its cousin, the white, mystical sphere that is the moon would dominate the skies.

Unseen, Jeeves watched as Ryou happily played in the garden. He, as once heart-broken teenage, knew exactly how Ryou felt when Bakura was taken away from him. And _this_ was not how he should have felt. He should have been depressed, morbid, sorrowful and crying in his room for his lover, not happy and joyful. He knew there was something a foot. A plot of sorts, something which meant Master Ryou gained enough from it to be out of his misery. Jeeves had known Master Ryou and Lady Téa's _conversation _was not what Lord and Lady Florence thought was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Téa's estate is very near Norfolk by the way; a ten-to-twenty-minute-walk away. And I only just found out that Norfolk is a county so just pretend that it's a city.

**Out of Class**

**Chapter Six**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Sunday

Early in the morning, when the cockerels began to wake up and the sun began to stagger awake, Téa walked towards Norfolk. She wore her worst dress, to try and fit in with the crowd and also not to get recognised. She walked down the canal, passing many willow trees and many waking birds, chirping and singing at the sight of the morning sun. She tried her hardest to remain looking poor and uneducated but it was seemingly impossible to not look clever, rich, articulated and high-classed on such a wondrous and magnificent day.

Soon she arrived at the slums of the city centre and began to search for Bakura's apartment. She passed many horrid, morbid, dull houses and was about to give up when she saw Bakura coming out of a whitewashed house overlooking the canals. "Mr. Bakura!" he turned around and saw her "W'at d'you want?" he said bitterly

"Well, I and Master Ryou have made a deal and it concerns you."

"Look, lady, I don't want to be in any of your la-di-da business deals or any of this posh nonsense! I'm fine as I am!"

"Oh, but I'm certain this deal will appeal to you rather highly, in knowledge of yesternight's events." She smiled sweetly...

Around noon

On the ride to Florence Manor, Lady Téa carefully opened the letter, taking care not to crease it. It read as follows:

_Dear Ryou,_

_I know I'm not the most articulate of people, but I hope this letter will express my true feelings for you. _

_Since the first day we met, I haven't been able to think of anything save you. Every time we're together, my heart fills with delight and feels as though it has felt the delicate touch of an angel. I love you dearly and wish we can be together forever. __I would do anything for you. I would go to the ends of this world just to be with you. I would die a million and one times for you._

_As of the moment, we are unable to see one another but I'm certain our love will remain and grow as time passes. 'Till we next meet, sweet Ryou._

_Love,_

_Bakura_

A single tear droplet fell down her cheeks. She quickly wiped it off and folded the letter. Once they arrived, she had her usual meeting with Ryou, talking sometimes for hours on rather deep subjects such as politics, equality...etc.

What she didn't know is that Jeeves was watching her the whole day. He had followed her to Bakura's apartment where he remained waiting for her. He didn't see or hear the conversation but did see both Téa and Bakura waving goodbye, much friendlier than before. He followed her to the Manor and saw briefly the tear down her cheek. And then he 'overheard' parts of Ryou's and her conversation.

He grew suspicious of her and began to piece together the seemingly-random-and-out-of-place jigsaws. There was the sudden change of emotions on Friday night, there were the constant visits Lady Téa took and there was the fact that she and Bakura became friendly after one conversation. He had no clue as to what is happening, but decided to carry on his investigation...

Gardner Hall

Téa and her parents sat together in the parlour and began to talk. "Mother, father, I have done as you asked and have therefore fulfilled my end of the bargain, now you must keep your end." Téa sternly insisted

"We are pleased with your work but if you recall our bargain you will remember that you have not fully finished until you and Ryou are married and we get their money. Only then shall we uphold our end." Her mother blankly told her

She gave no reply and hastily ran off into her room, tears now pouring down her face and it turning red. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." she quietly cried "I have to... I have to..."


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is set a couple of months after the last chapter. Jeeves still doesn't know about the deal but does know that whatever's happening, Téa isn't being as honest she seems. She, Ryou and Bakura all suspect Jeeves of knowing.

**Out of Class**

**Chapter Seven: Sunset over the Lakes**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

The bright, early-morning sun rose above the horizon and shone brightly through the window and onto Ryou's innocent face. He fluttered his eyes half-open; slowly realising he is no longer in a dream. As soon as he fully realised, he jolted upright on his soft four-poster bed and, like the sunlight, joy overwhelmed him.

"Saturday, at last!" he hastily got out of bed and changed into his normal gowns. He then sped past Jeeves and reached the dining room in record time. "Good morning mother, father! Such a wondrous day, wouldn't you say so?" he cheerfully greeted them

"Indeed so..." his parents, rather confusedly replied "You seem overjoyed this morning, may I ask why?" his mother asked nosily

_Curses!_

"Ummm... Because... I'm meeting... meeting Téa for a picnic today." He clumsily lied

"Ah, well then you better finish your breakfast quickly." His father sportingly encouraged him

Lunch

Ryou arrived promptly at Gardner Hall, dressed immaculately and ready to impress. Or at least pretend to impress.

"Ryou! How nice of you to come!" Téa's mother greeted

"Oh, did my dear Téa not tell you? I do apologise, though she was the one who invited me and therefore, I only presumed..."

"Oh no, no! Not all! You're welcome here anytime." Téa's father happily stated

Her parent's wasted no time making conversation and so quickly lead Ryou to her room; rather smaller than his but still larger than the common lowlife. He knocked softly on the navy blue doors. "May I come in?"

"Yes, please do."

"Good day to you Lady Téa."

"And to you, two, Master Ryou."

"I have brought all the necessary items you have instructed me to bring, now please will you enlighten me as to what's going on?"

"First, do have a seat." She nudged him to sit next to her on the bed

And as soon as he sat down she gently pushed him onto to the bed and crawled on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and waist, holding him dearly and closely to herself.

"CONSTRAIN YOUR..."

He was interrupted by her tongue attacking his mouth and trying to gain dominance. Ryou was so astonished by this that he retaliated and attacked her with his tongue as well. Though he soon opened his blue eyes and realised his mistake. He pushed her away in shock and remained to seem as though they never kissed.

"*Cough* Yes, well..." he stuttered his words "Where was I...? Oh yes! Why did you invite me here?"

"I've arranged for you and Bakura to have a romantic night at Borrowdale, a lake in the Lake District, up north. You'll be going by railway and you will be spending the whole weekend there. I have informed your parents that you will be staying with me and I will go to Manchester to visit my cousins as well as pretending to be with you."

Ryou slightly taken aback was about to reply when one of Téa's servants escorted the two to their carriage. They rode for half an hour, eating on the way as they have not had lunch, picked up Bakura and headed for the train station...

Sunset in Borrowdale

The two lovers sat together under a grand oak tree, watching the beautiful lake sparkle under the dimming orange light. Bakura held tightly to Ryou's waist and let him rest atop his shoulders. He kissed Ryou softly on the forehead whilst running his free fingers through Ryou's aromatic hair. He was ecstatic to see his lover once again and held him even tighter, though still comfortable and soothing. A small, faint smile appeared on his face and a single tear of joy ran down his cheeks.

Ryou snuggled closely to Bakura, receiving a pulse of warmth running through him. He muttered quietly "Bakura... I love you so much..." Bakura gave no reply, instead he held Ryou closely to him, comforting and cradling him. Ryou suddenly began to cry, being caught up in the moment, and hugged Bakura back.

"There, there... We're together now, that's all that matters..." He reassured his white-haired lover

He gave Ryou a gentle kiss on the lips and let him rest against his chest. They remained snuggled up and deeply in love for the whole night, watching as the orange Sun sets between two mountains. As the moon began to rise and cover the lake in the glimmering white light. As the stars glistened to life and dotting the clear night sky. As the fireflies danced, in harmony, above the calm, shining waters of Borrowdale. As they slowly fell asleep in each other's hold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Out of Class**

**Chapter Eight**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Bakura sat up from his sleep, carefully avoiding waking Ryou up. He could see the dark night sky, slowly fading away with the rising Sun. The yellow light turned the skies blue and made the lake sparkle like stars at night. The whole world seemed to slow down whenever he was around Ryou. The air was fresh and spring-scented and filled his lungs in a rush of coolness.

All around him, flowers blossomed and grew to their full majesty, birds awaking from their slumber and the oak tree swayed gently from the breeze. He was in paradise; not because of the magnificent sight or the morning sun, but because he was with the person he would love and with forever and always. _If this were a dream_, he thought, _I would rather not wake. _Ryou made a small, snuggling move and lightly whispered "Bakura..." and straight away he knew this wasn't a dream.

As Ryou awoke Bakura sweetly smiled at him, "Good morning darling."

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Let's go for a bath in the lake."

Ryou said nothing but quickly stripped himself and Bakura down to their underwear and lead him to the lake. He dipped in a toe and was suddenly shocked by the cold water. He shyly backed away until Bakura grabbed him and threw both of them into the lake.

"AAAARGH! I-it's c-co-cold..." Ryou stuttered, shaking his jaw wildly

"Oh c'mon now, it's not cold. You just have to move around more."

Ryou did as he instructed and soon became warmer, though clutching on tightly to Bakura might have helped as well. They swam in the lake for what seemed to be forever, until a familiar voice called for them.

"Ryou! Bakura!" Téa joyfully shouted, running towards the pile of clothes under the oak "I apologise for interrupting your fun but I've brought you breakfast!"

The two boys didn't hear her but could smell the juicy bacon and scrumptious eggs being laid neatly on some buttered toast. They quickly got out the lake and raced towards the large meal being prepared. The two were so mesmerised by the gorgeous aroma that they failed to remember they were half-naked. Téa couldn't help being aroused by the two handsome, strong boys, dripping wet and half-naked sitting by her and eating breakfast. So she let them finish their breakfast before telling them they were exposed.

The two, once told, grew bright red from embarrassment and so quickly changed. They tried to forget it but the three just laughed like a group of friends who's known each other for all their life.

Soon after breakfast, the three began to talk. "Why are you helping us, Téa?" Bakura, rather rudely, asked

"Bakura! We should be happy that she's helping us at all!" Ryou politely pointed out

"No, no! It's fine, there's nothing wrong about being curious. I have grown to like you both as best friends, almost as brothers and therefore is it wrong to help friends of family?" she smiled

"Oh, well then I do apologise for my vulgari-vulgari..." he tried to sound high classed but couldn't remember what the word was.

"Vulgarity?" she suggested "And please don't bother yourself, I accept you for who you are so you need not sound like us. I'm afraid I must return to Manchester, I do not wish my cousin to be terrified of my disappearance."

Bakura gave Ryou a subtle nod and was clearly understood. "Would you like us to accompany you there? We do not wish you to be alone on the long coach trip and _we _would like to see the magnificent hub of the Industrial Revolution."

"By all means! Please do! I shall prepare the coachman therefore."

She ran off swiftly to prepare the coachman and left Bakura and Ryou alone, together for several minutes. The two lovers stared deep into the other's eyes, almost mentally linked in love. "I love you... you know that right?" Ryou asked "I know, I love you two"

The two hugged each other tightly and lovingly, soon following with a sweet kiss on the lips. They then boarded the coach and began their long journey to Manchester.

Manchester

Ryou and Bakura parted with Téa at the canals, waving goodbye as they went. They then followed the canals around the city, stopping to look at the scenery, quite different from what they were used to in Norfolk. The city was the very first, fully industrialised city in the world and was full of workers from all over the country. There were many cotton mills by the canals, all fully operational and producing most of Manchester's trade.

They were so mesmerised by not just the new scenery but by their intense love for one another that they failed to notice the strange figures behind them. Two large, menacing men in red cloaks were making quiet conversation as they followed the two boys. "'Ere Marik, I can't believe she's payin' us 100 quid (1) to kill that weak bloke there!" Malik pointed subtly at Bakura...

...

A quid is what people in England sometimes call a pound sterling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Out of Class**

**Chapter Nine**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Bakura and Ryou's room, Hotel Britannia

Ryou and Bakura arrived at their room and began to prepare for the 'fun' they had planned that night. Ryou lit some scented candles and placed them all around the floor whilst Bakura closed all the curtains and windows. "Are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart?" Ryou slightly worriedly asked "It's rather quick isn't it?"

"Well, if we're going to get married in a month then this is surely slow in comparison!" his fiancé joked and then gently pushed Ryou onto the bed. **Finally, **he thought, **a push I do **_**want**_**!**

He held onto Bakura's neck and reached up to kiss him. Their tongues fought for dominance and naturally Bakura's won. He ran his nimble fingers through Ryou's luscious white hair and wrapped his other arm around Ryou's waist. Surprisingly Ryou let his hands wonder all around his love's body and managed to undo all his buttons. Bakura was shocked by Ryou's eagerness and so he began tearing both their shirts and pants off. Now the two were naked save underwear and lying on top of each other. They were about to proceed even further when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Bakura! Ryou!" Téa shouted, hints of sorrow punctuating her voice "The door seems to be unlocked; I'll enter and lock it, ok?"

The two were about to reply but they were too slow; Lady Téa entered the room, eyes as red as ripe tomatoes and tears pouring down her face. She was too sad to really mind that the two boyfriends were in their underwear, on top of each other on the bed and wildly kissing. "Oh... *sniffle* I-I'm s-sorry for barging in... *sniffle* I'll just g-go now..." she sniffled and was about to go when suddenly, "No, no! Please stay, are you ok? We don't want to leave you alone in such a condition, so please tell us what happened." Ryou comfortingly replied and both lovers opened their arms to hug their friend. She quickly ran into their arms and cried even harder.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... You two are like brothers to me... I'm so sorry..." she managed to whimper out.

"There, there. Take as long as you wish..." Bakura reassuringly whispered.

Téa continued to cry for about ten minutes and once she regained her composure began to tell them what happened:

"Our family have been secretly in debt and so my parents wanted me to marry you and get half of your family's fortune. The problem was that I was already in love with a common street urchin named Duke Devlin. He had proposed to me and so this had ruined my parents plan. They therefore kidnapped him and locked him in the basement of our manor, deep below the surface. They promised me his safe return and their blessing for a marriage once Ryou and I were married and Ryou had died.

But then you, Bakura, showed up and once again ruined their plans. So they ordered me to help you two remain together by delivering your letters so I would gain your trust. For the first month or so I did it because they told me, but soon I became fond of you two and regarded both of you as my best friends. That's why I planned the lake visit for you two, because I saw you both as friends and wanted you two much closer than my parents wanted.

But once I left for Manchester, they realised this predicament and has therefore hired two lethal assassins, Malik and Marik Ishtar, to kill Bakura and force Ryou and I to marry. Now before you ask, I know all of this because my parents made the mistake of informing my cousin here in Manchester, who told me straight away once he received the letter. And as I speak, I fear these assassins are awaiting you somewhere in the city. Oh please forgive me! I'm so sorry..." once again she broke into tears.

Surprisingly the two lovers comfortingly hugged her once again and reassured her.

"There, there."

"We understand."

"It's not your fault."

"Here, here! If your parents want our money then I will write on my will that all of my inheritance and belongings be given to you, Téa." Ryou kindly offered her

"Oh no! Please, you need not do such a generous deed!"

"Pig's ears! I insist, if your family receive the money then they will release your lover and you can be free with him." Téa gave no reply, only a warm and tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you... I hope we can remain friends..."

"Of course we will dear Téa." Bakura encouraged her, "Now then, you will have to let us change and we shall head to the registrar immediately to begin writing my husband's will." Ryou felt even lighter and happier when Bakura called him 'my husband'.

Registrar

Ryou had finished his will and together with Bakura walked out of the room and into the ornately decorated lounge. As they reached the middle of the room a silver bullet sped through the window, breaking it into a million pieces of sharp glass, and past Bakura's left ear. It was so near that Bakura heard the bullet slicing through the air and froze for a second. All around them panic spread like wildfire creating loud screams and shouts.

However, Bakura and Ryou stood still and stared outside of the window. They saw their hunters, Malik and Marik, both holding brand new Tabatière rifles, aiming accurately at Bakura's head...

...

For those of you who want to know, a Tabatière rifle is a French rifle first built in 1864.

Review and I'll update soon...


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Broadmoor Criminal Lunatic Asylum is a real place and is a high-security psychiatric hospital and is one of the top three highest-security psychiatric hospitals in England.

**Out of Class**

**Chapter Ten**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Bakura froze from the shock of the near miss. And then as he saw the two assassins reload their guns, he pushed Ryou behind a couch and grabbed a wooden chair as a shield. He also grabbed a bunch of pens and used them as an alternative to knifes. He then subtly nudged Ryou to move around the walls and towards their hunters.

Another bullet was shot and hit the bottom of one of Bakura's chair legs and split the leg in half. He manoeuvred swiftly, trying to become a moving target. He then stopped for a second; carefully aiming at Malik and rather pathetically threw a pen at him. Malik moved not as he was undeterred by the sight of a pen coming at him. This was a bad move, as behind the pen Bakura had thrown a real knife, aimed slightly higher and therefore hidden until it was inescapable.

Malik suddenly realised this and attempted to dodge the sharp blade. He was too late, though the blade didn't hit his chest it did hit his thigh and ripped away a fair amount of flesh. This made him limp and fall down, practically immobilising him. Marik noticed this straight away and attempted to help his brother. He therefore crouched down beside Malik and began to calm him down.

However, hiding silently behind the lying Malik, Ryou jumped up at the tanned assassin and punctured his leg with the knife Téa had given him at the hotel. As soon as both killers were lying on the floor, the two lovers threw away the rifles and called for the police.

Half an hour later, a blue van full of policemen showed up and quickly placed Malik and Marik under arrest and had them placed in the armoured vehicle. "Don't worry gentlemen, I can assure you, you won't be troubled by these thugs anymore. We have arranged for them to remain in Broadmoor Criminal Lunatic Asylum, I'm sure they'll feel right at home there." The sergeant chuckled sarcastically and looked at the two criminals, "Why, I say! These men are the deadliest assassins in Her Majesty's entire kingdom! You two could get a Victoria Cross for helping with their arrest!"

"We would prefer if we didn't, sergeant." Bakura modestly replied

"Indeed, we only want peace and a place where we can be together." Ryou kissed Bakura on the cheeks.

"If all men were to have your modesty... Well, if you insist then we will go now." The sergeant smiled goodbye and, with all his men, left.

Bakura and Ryou, both tired from the fight, headed outside and sat down by the canal. They rested themselves against a willow tree and held each others' hands. Joy and love sailed all around their minds and they kissed lovingly on the lips.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

By the roads near them an accident occurred. A blue van crashed into a building and killed several policemen. The back doors opened as two, limping men walked out.

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

The two men each grabbed a gun from the belts of two policemen and began walking. They loaded the guns and were primed to shoot.

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

Two bullets were shot and hit the two fiancés sitting by a willow tree.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

The shots hit both their hearts but they remained smiling and happy, holding each others' hands, as their last breath went. "I love you..."

...

Lyrics from Perfect Two by Auburn.

Please review and tell me what you think about the story, especially the ending.


End file.
